Crescent Moon
by jshai
Summary: Sequel to Solstice: The Cullens are no longer the ruling vampire clan, and have decided to return to Forks, with a new twist in their cover story. You will need to read Solstice to understand what is going on in this new story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Can we do something a little different this time?" Rosalie complained. We were all a little anxious to return to Forks, Washington. Currently, we were living in London, but it constantly rained here, even more than Forks. I think the next time that London is suggested for our next living arrangements, me and Edward are going to travel the world.

We were sitting in the living room of the house that the Cullen's bought four years ago. It has been seventy three years since we've been to Forks. My good friend Sarah Moore, well eventually she became Mrs. Lutz about two years after she graduated high school. I was still able to attend the wedding, which made me thankful that she wed young. Sarah knew what we were and she kept our secret well hidden from everyone, including her late husband. I was extremely grateful that I had one person that I could talk to, outside of the Cullens. She was the one who told me that everyone that would have known us had passed away. Sarah was the last and I could hear it in her voice when she spoke of it.

"Different? How so?" Carlisle asked over a stack of folders containing our new lives. J. Jenks former firm were well instructed to never ask questions about the long standing account marked for our family. The firm always handled our new passports, licenses, and such, and in return always received payment in full plus a hefty tip for their trouble. Enough to keep their mouths shut.

"Well, if everyone is dead, what if, for the most part at least, the familiar relationships are the same. You know, Bella and Emmett are brother and sister; Me and Jasper are twins; Alice, Edward, and Renesmee are brother and sister; but we don't all live in the same house? Bella and Emmett can live with Sarah. Edward, Alice and Renesmee are the Cullen children, and Jasper and I can live with Marcus and Esther. Taylor looks old enough that he could have his own place. We could all go to school together and act like we don't know each other. Make a game of it."

Marcus, who was currently our uncle, for all intents and purposes, was the Marcus formally of the Volturi. After the great battle that ended the reign of the Volturi, the Cullens became the royal family of vampires and Marcus stayed on to show us the ropes of dealing with those who violated vampiric law. There were a few changes that Carlisle did that irritated Marcus, but eventually Marcus saw the wisdom in such changes and even became a vegetarian. When our fifty year reign was over, Marcus choose to stay with my family, meeting Esther probably had something to do with that. She was his mate that he had met while in Forks, shortly before it was time for us to leave the area. Esther was also a vegetarian vampire, which helped Marcus convert later on.

"Ohmygosh! That sounds like fun!" Renesmee's voice went right through me. "But if it's going to be a game, what are the rules?"

"No! I'm not going through with that!" Edward yelled at Rosalie.

"Edward you will, or I will make Bella go to one major shopping mall in every state before the end of this year. Just think of how irritable she'll be." Alice sneered back at Edward, who knew immediately he was defeated.

"She has a point Edward. Besides it does sound like fun. And besides I'll get to spend some more time with Sarah." I stated.

"But Bella, you don't know what they have planned." Edward was pleading. I almost thought I could hear violins in the background.

"It really doesn't matter at this point. I'm not, and Edward I cannon stress this enough, not going shopping in every state. And besides, Alice has already seen us going through with it so what's the use?" It was a mere point that Edward had forgotten.

"Oh man! I was hoping you'd put your foot down Edward, and let Bella suffer with the shopping. We would have had so much fun Bella." Alice pretended to look hurt.

"Maybe some other time Alice." I said it, but didn't mean it. Alice looked to the future anyway and smiled as soon as she came out of the vision. Oh crap.

"Okay, so if that's what you want to do. Jasper, you'll need to get ahold of the firm and make the necessary changes. Esme you'll need to buy up some more property for Marcus and Esther to live at, as well as Taylor. Bella, I guess call Sarah and ask her if it's okay for you and Emmett to stay with her." Carlisle was so good at directing.

I looked at the clock to make sure that it wasn't too late in Forks, but after my calculations, it was only a little after three in the afternoon.

"Hello?" I heard Sarah's voice come through on the line.

"Hello, Sarah? It's me, Bella."

".goodness! Bella! Has it been a month already?" I tried talking to Sarah at least once a month. Sarah was my only human connection to my human life in Forks. She was the great great granddaughter of Angela Weber Cheney.

"No, I'm actually calling a few weeks early. I was wondering if it was possible if me and Emmett could stay with you. You as a part of your family?" I was biting my lip and couldn't figure out why I was so nervous about her answer.

"Of course! I'd love to have you here. I'll start telling everyone that my cousin's great grandchildren are coming to stay with me. You know I don't like lying but, this will be for a good cause. Oh Bella, I can't wait!"

We continued our conversation briefly and exchanged our goodbyes. Sarah was expecting me and Emmett to arrive within the next few days.

"Great that means you and Emmett will leave London and arrive in Washington first. When you arrive, you can let Sarah know that we've made all of the arrangements for you two at school and she won't need to. The rest of us won't be too far behind, though we will need to stagger our arrivals so that we don't arouse any suspicion of all the new people in the sleepy town at once." Carlisle said. I hated that I was going to be separated from Edward for any period of time, but this plan of Alice's and Rosalie's sounded like fun. Or trouble.

"So Alice?" I could see I was interrupting her thoughts. "What exactly are the rules to the game?"

**A/N: This is a teaser chapter of the new story I'm going to write, but it will be a while before I post any new chapters for several reasons: 1) I want to know the response this story will get before I undertake it. and 2) I'm already working on two stories that I barely have time to update as it is, so they need to be completed first. The second reason is all me, but the 1st reason is all you. You control the destiny of this story so review!!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Rules

Chapter 2

"Okay I got it!" Alice was bounding down the steps in full ballerina mode. Being a vampire had its perks, though I don't know anyone that was as clumsy as me when I was human.

"Aunt Alice came up with the idea? This will be great!" Renesmee clamored back into Taylor's lap. In many ways I was grateful for Taylor, Renesmee imprinted on Taylor on our last stay in Forks. He saved her heart several years after Jacob's death. He was a blessing in my opinion.

"Hey! The psychic pixie wasn't the one who started this!" Rosalie stomped her foot in protest to Renesmee's praise.

"I'm sorry Auntie Rose. Can we work on your car later? I saw you working on a modification that I'll help you with."

"Nessie, I love it when you speak Car & Driver. You're forgiven." Working on cars was Renesmee's favorite thing to do with Rosalie. Besides me and Edward, Rose was by far Renesmee's closest relative. Edward thinks it has something to do with when I was pregnant with her. Rosalie was the first person I turned to, and the first one who helped stick up for me when everyone seemed against me keeping her.

Hearing Alice re-enter the room, Jasper got off the phone. He ordered a new set of the necessary paperwork for everyone. Carlisle, Esme, Marcus and Esther left the room. They weren't too interested in the "game" since it didn't really affect them. Just the amount of people that would be living with them.

"Okay, the girls will pick out of the blue hat and that will determine how long we have to stay apart from our respective mates."

"Alice give it up, you already looked into the future. You know what everybody gets." Taylor said. He really fit in perfectly with a family of vampires. With all of the time that we spent with werewolves, Alice could see them in our visions now, though they were a tad fuzzy most of the time. Taylor trained with Alice everyday for fifty years while we were the acting Volturi. Alice didn't care how fuzzy it was, just as long as she wasn't completely blind when it concerned the rest of us.

Alice put on her famous pout, "But what's the fun in that?"

"Alright Rose, you go first. It was your idea."

Rose looked tentatively at the blue hat like she was second guessing her own idea. Her right hand plunged into the hat and drew a folded piece of paper. "Five weeks! Alice are you insane? I wasn't thinking of anything that long."

"Oh well, you set this baby in motion. Deal with it." Alice growled at Rose.

"Baby, everything will be okay. Chillax." Emmett held up his hands in defense.

"My turn, my turn!" Renesmee was so excited about this task. "Yes! I only got two weeks." She started doing what she termed her happy dance.

"Okay that leaves Bella and Edward at six weeks, me and Jasper have three weeks."

"Alice?! "What happened to 'But what's the fun in that?'" I was used to imitating Alice flawlessly.

"Because I suddenly don't like the outcome." Alice was really pouting.

"Finally saw something that you didn't like from this? How about we just scrap the whole idea?" I chuckled at Edward's determination to not go through with this.

"How about you guys just see who can last the longest out of three months. Then handle it like a scavenger hunt in the meantime." I heard Carlisle's voice from the living room.

"Carlisle, you're a genius!" Alice was on top of the world searching for a pen and paper. She started writing down a list for the four couples.

When she handed out the lists, I grabbed it before Edward could.

"Now everyone has the same tasks, so it'll be even for all of us." Alice chimed before we took a look at the slips of paper before us.

The first thing on the list was: Lead the first person of the opposite sex on for one day, then play hard to get for the rest of the three month period.

I covered my mouth on the next item on the list: Go out on three dates with three different people. One must be a school dance, another is dinner and a movie, and one must be a date that you specifically ask out.

3. You will need to go out with one of those three dates steady for at least one month.

4. You may only speak with your significant other once a week.

5. You are not allowed to be seen in public with your significant other.

"Alice don't you think you're pushing our control with the second one?" I asked. Jasper was much better at controlling his impulses by now, but still, why push our luck?

"Everyone will be fine. Besides, Alice will watch our every move to make sure everything will be okay." Rose said confidently. This was her idea, and she was determined to win.

"Jazzy is all the paperwork ready to go?" Alice looked up to her husband, her ochre eyes flashed with love. I knew that look because I looked at Edward that way every time.

"Well, our handler was confused because he just did the order for us. However, I convinced him that it was prudent that this new order was completed by the time we get stateside in two days. We'll keep it completely simple. Bella and Emmett, your last name will be Moore. Since Sarah is telling everyone that you're a cousin's great grandkids, it would be plausible that someone in her family was able to keep her maiden name. I also figured that it would be more biological if you will, that me and Rosalie are Cullen's. We look the most like Carlisle and Esme, at least when it comes to the hair. The three of you will be living with Esther and Marcus, and your last name will be Mason."

"The ages will be the same?" Rose asked.

"Yes. Renesmee will be a sophomore but as usual due to your exceptionally well grades, you'll be bumped up to a junior by the third month. Alice and Edward are juniors along with Bella. Myself, Rose, Emmett and Taylor will be seniors."

"I guess that settles things?" Taylor tapped on Renesmee's leg to signal he was getting out of the chair. "Well, if we're supposed to be back in Washington in two days, that means we don't have much longer to be coupled up. So uhh…." He let his voice trail off so that Renesmee got the hint.

My daughter definitely didn't gain Edward's acting skills, and let out a huge but obvious yawn. "I think I'm gonna head up to bed, now." She and Taylor ran up the steps towards their bedroom.

The rest of us were left at the table laughing at the two newlyweds. Well, compared to the rest of us they were newlyweds.

"You know Edward, I think I'm a bit sleepy as well."

"I was thinking the same thing." Edward scooped me up bridal style and swept me upstairs to our bedroom. This would be our last night together and we were going to make the best of it.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Home

Chapter 3

School started in three days, and Sarah assured us that she had me and Emmett registered as students at the high school. Before we left London, Carlisle had me remind Sarah that called the school. Since we were living with her, he felt that it would be best if the paperwork was sent to the high school by her.

Emmett was sprawled out in the backseat of the car, while I was in the passenger seat as Sarah drove us to our home from the airport.

"So what's the story when it's sunny out? No one will believe I'm taking you out camping." Sarah asked once all our bags were in the trunk of her car and we were headed to Forks.

"I was thinking of that. But first I need to know what exactly you've told the townsfolk?" Sarah was my friend because she was good and pure. I knew she wasn't exactly comfortable with lying, and I hated pulling her into this, all just for a silly game.

"I just said my cousin's great grand kids were coming to stay with me because their parents were going out of the country for extended periods of time." Sarah said proudly. I couldn't help but smile, she was just too cute.

"Perfect. Our parents are just visiting in town then. They could be curators for some museum and come into town every so often. I think it works. Emmett?" I looked at the big goof behind me, looking bored.

"Whatever, I can't have sex with Rose for three months because of this. And it was her idea."

"Oh my!" Sarah started blushing and her hands rushed to her mouth. I rolled my eyes at Emmett and help get Sarah's hands back to the wheel.

"Emmett, don't you know how to read? You just can't be seen in public with Rose. Should you guys meet in a very private place, where no humans are around or following you, you and Rose can do whatever you want."

I watched as enlightenment dawned on Emmett's face. A huge grin spread across his face, ear to ear. "So I suppose you and Edward will be in your meadow, everyday. Huh?"

"That is not any of your business, Emmett." I sulked back into my seat.

Emmett's chuckle was too loud for no reason at all. "Check out lil' sis gettin it on in the woods. Wow, Bella. Never knew you had it in you."

I knew if there was blood flowing through my veins, I would be blushing the deepest shade I could manage. As it was I was embarrassed to be having this conversation with Emmett, and also in front of Sarah.

"You know Emmett, we will take care of this later. But yes me and Edward have figured out loopholes in the rules. That one you got for free, the others, you and Rose will need to figure out on your own. Though, that might be a little too difficult for you to think about on your own. Maybe you can use the one time a week you get to talk to Rose to discuss them."

"Bella! I didn't mean anything by that. Come on, don't do that to me."

"I guess it also sucks that neither you nor Rose have any special powers. You wouldn't be able to figure out the loopholes remotely. Have fun."

"Bella wella. Please? I'm sorry."

"Emmett if you call me that one more time I will rip your head off and keep it separate for two days! Now shut up. I need to concentrate."

Emmett pulled his Nintendo DS and finally left me in peace. I pulled my shield down and called to Edward.

I showed him my conversation with Emmett, and finished by asking him if him and his new family were settled.

Almost immediately I received a text message. "Everything is good."

"Hey! That's cheating."

"Emmett what are you going on about?" I scolded back at him.

"That's a text message from Edward, isn't it?"

"Emmett, I'll have you know that this message is from Ean." I showed him my phone where it showed the message and the sender. It was from Edward but I saved his number as Ean to throw off anyone who bothered to check. It was a name I made up using the first few letters of Edwards first and middle names. I was Ima in his phone. It wasn't the best code but they were so far from our actual names that hopefully no one would notice.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"One of my friends from London. Would you like to call him?"

"Nah. Whatever."

"Fine." I looked out the window and recognized some of the buildings. "Emmett look, we're home. Well old friend, you drive pretty fast for someone your age."

"I'm no vampire, but I'm still very swift you know. She chuckled as she pulled the car into the driveway of her house. "I'm really glad you guys are here. It's been so lonely here lately."

"I know Sarah, that's why I'm glad we were able to return." Sarah's house wasn't as private as the manor but it had its perks. It was set back from the road and surrounded by tall trees. She had neighbors, but from what I could see, none of them had a direct line of sight to her front door. That could prove helpful in the future.

"Well you two, I will be going to bed. I will see you in the morning." Sarah was already walking up the steps towards her room. "Bella, you may have my old bedroom and Emmett you'll be in my sister's old room. Bella remembers which is which. You two behave yourselves." Her laugh was light and airy. I missed her a lot. I watched as her curly hair bounced around her shoulders. Her slender frame looked fragile considering her age.

"So what do you wanna do?" Emmett asked me.

"I need to see Charlie."

Emmett hung his head and walked over to me and kissed me on my forehead. "You need me to come with you? I'm pretty sure all of us would give you a pass if you wanted Edward there."

"No, thanks, Emmett. This is kind of something that I want to do on my own anyway." I walked out the door. "Don't wait up for me brother."

"Got it." With that I disappeared into the night. I was back home.

A/N: Ok technically based on the time line, this story takes place almost two hundred years in the future. I don't know what advancements the human or vampire race will make in the future, so for the sake of arguments, we have not made any great discoveries such as flying cars and cloning designer Edward Cullen's. Though all types of cancer, hiv/aids, and swine flu have been cured, that's the only future I'm looking forward to. Well maybe we can clone Edward, now wouldn't that be wonderful? :)


	4. Chapter 4:Let the Games Begin

Chapter 4

I was hardly able to contain the laughter that was bottling inside me while I was sitting in the passenger seat. Emmett was driving me to school, to only help enforce the visual that I was his baby sister. He was taking his title of big brother a little too far and wanted to drive me for the next three months. I convinced him that if he didn't let me break out of my own at some point, I was a sure to win this little game. He didn't hate the idea of the game as much as Edward did, but he was still competitive, and he saw things my way.

However, keeping true to the game, Alice had Marcus call everyone that she added a couple of rules to the little game she came up with.

The first one actually put a damper on one of the plans that Edward and I came up with. We couldn't use electronic devices to contact our significant others. I was a little miffed that Alice had ruled that out.

Also, in addition, to acting as if we don't know our significant others for the majority of the three months, we had to act as if we don't know any of their siblings. Meaning, Rose couldn't be my friend at school, because she was Emmett's mate. Likewise, Jasper and Emmett couldn't be friends either.

But what left me having a fit of laughter was the fact I was convinced Alice didn't this through. Because of this new rule, Alice couldn't be friends with Rose nor I, which left her only to shop for three months with only Renesmee and Edward. I felt bad but not really.

"This game is really starting to bug me. Bella call it off." Emmett pleaded as we made our way to the school. It was the first day and he was so reckless in his Jeep. He was blasting his music at such a loud volume, but I didn't mind. It didn't impair my hearing at all, but I was sure some of the people were not happy to hear the noise pollution.

"What's wrong Em?" I asked while holding on for dear eternity.

"Because, technically I can be friends with Alice, and she'd drag me around on those shopping trips. She totally would."

"Yeah but Em, look at it this way, you can always turn her down. Guys don't go shopping with girls that shop the way Alice shops unless they're a) the boyfriend, b) the husband or c) the gay best friend. Which you'll be neither, so you don't have to go."

Emmett's face brightened up with my revelation.

"And besides, Alice wouldn't be able to drag you along anyway because you're my brother. Remember, no siblings."

"Oh I forgot that part. Good looking out Bells."

I smiled at Emmett as he pulled into the parking lot. It wasn't completely full yet, and we were able to find a spot right away. I grabbed my bag and followed Emmett to the administrative building.

Today presented a bunch of laughs to me as we walked across the parking lot. My loveable husband was the family mind-reader of the family but he wasn't needed at this moment. I could tell what every guy was thinking about when they saw me, likewise what every girl was thinking about when they got an eyeful of Emmett.

My wavy brown hair was pulled into a loose ponytail to the side. My jeans were tighter than I would have liked them to be, but Alice had just went shopping for everyone before we left London. At least the black shirt was loose and kind of billowed. My black knee length boots gave me slightly more height, even though I wasn't short to begin with.

"Well you two must be my other new students that I've been waiting on. My word eight students is almost unheard of." The lady behind the counter spoke as soon me and Emmett walked through the door. Her hair wasn't quite red, more of an orange, seemingly unnatural.

"I wonder if she's related to Mrs. Copes somehow." I spoke too fast for the human to hear. Emmett picked up on what I was getting at and successfully held back a snicker at her expense.

"Let's see, the other families checked in, so you must be the Moore family. Correct?" I nodded in her direction since Emmett hadn't fully recovered from his hysterics. "Okay Emmett and Isabella. Here are you're schedules and map. If you need anything you can always check in here. Oh here are your cards, they need to be signed by all of your teachers and returned back here at the end of the day."

She looked over to Emmett, and gave him a wary look. "We won't be expecting any trouble now will we?" Everyone was always intimidated by Emmett's size.

"No, ma'am. No trouble at all." Emmett grabbed his paperwork, and we compared our schedules. We only had two classes together, Spanish during third period, and gym fifth. Then of course lunch was during sixth hour. I had biology after lunch and let my mind migrate to my first biology class in Forks.

I walked towards my first class of the day, English. I was pretty sure that there was nothing that I would be able to learn from any lecture in English. I graduated with honors for English from Dartmouth, twice from Princeton and three times at Oxford, but it was always nice to hope for something different.

I found an empty chair in the back, even though I hadn't expected to. I seemed to be running slightly late and I thought all of the seats would have been taken by the time I arrived. I preferred the back seats because it didn't allow people to stare at me the entire class without me seeing them.

The first day of school was always the only day I was envious of Edward's gift.

I sighed thinking of him, and opened my mind long enough for him to gleam my schedule from my mind. Before Alice's rule against technology, we had decided that he was to listen for my mind on the first day so that he could see what my schedule was. That way we could at least catch glimpses of each other in the hallways.

Although Edward didn't like the idea of this "twist," I kind of found it to be exciting. We were rediscovering each other in a new way. At least that was how I was looking at it.

I choked back a gasp when the teacher walked in announcing that we were starting the year with Romeo and Juliet. Because of Edward's idiocy almost two centuries ago, he almost fell into the same plight as the star-crossed lovers by going to the Volturi to kill himself when he thought I was dead. I still loved the play, but I could no longer look at it with the same romanticism that I once had.

"So are you Alice or Isabella?" A girl stood beside my chair, looking down at me, waiting for an answer. Her hair was blonde, but the bottom was a dark brown, the effect was somewhat alluring and it looked good on her.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Well see, I already met the other new students except Isabella, Emmett, and Alice. Emmett doesn't sound like a girl's name. So you're either Alice or Isabella."

"Hm, logical. I guess. I'm Isabella, but please just call me Bella. Emmett's my big brother. The secretary said there were a lot of new students starting today."

"Yeah. Oh Gosh forgive me. My name is Laura. Laura Newton." I shook the hand that she held out for me. "Oh gosh, your hands are cold!"

"Yeah, I'm anemic, and part albino actually. My doctors tell me that my blood doesn't run as well because of all of the anomalies or something like that." I cursed at myself mentally for not wearing any gloves, or simply just not shake her hand. Now I'm a freak.

"Oh. So you and your brother live with Ms. Sarah? Your grandmother is really nice. Everyone in town loves her."

"Thanks! But she's not our grandmother. Her cousin is my great grandmother. We're staying with her because our parents go on a lot of expeditions in the dessert for the museum that they work for. Emmett and I used to go with them, but daddy thought that we were missing out on a real education. We were home schooled." It was the story that me, Emmett and Sarah had come up with. Sarah told us about being homeschooled because she once was up until she started high school.

"Oh wow! So you like, travelled all over the world? Awesome." I smiled at the girl. There was no doubt in my mind that this girl was related to Newton, she even had the same baby face of my long gone friend.

Mrs. Walieve entered the room at that point and forced me to introduce myself to the class. English used to be my favorite subject. I was shocked that she was able to get a discussion going about the way Shakespeare seemed to coin the drama that went along with forbidden love. A look back at how my relationship started with Edward proved that she was right.

"What do you have next? Laura asked as soon as the bell rang.

I could see that there were people trying to listen to our conversation.

"Trig is next and then Spanish. I have a free period during fourth and then lunch."

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you during lunch. I'll come get you from the library okay? That way you can sit with me and my friends."

"Sounds great." I tried to sound enthusiastic about her suggestion. It wasn't like I was allowed to sit with my family as usual.

I followed Laura out of the classroom and saw Edward talking to some guys outside of my classroom.

"Oh, who's that?" I asked Laura looking completely at my husband.

"That is Edward Cullen. Oh you remember the girl I thought you might have been?"

"Alice?"

"Yeah, well that's her brother. They're supposedly twins, but I can't imagine anyone looking exactly as gorgeous as him." Laura continued rambling on about what she's heard about the other new students, my family. I continued staring at Edward.

The boys that were talking with him didn't notice that he wasn't paying attention to them. Edward was looking at me, his crooked smile was enough to make my knees feel weak.

I returned his smile and reluctantly kept moving. Three months was going to be especially hard.

I was in a daze when I caught a glimpse of Renesmee. My beautiful daughter was surrounded by girls, talking a mile a minute. It was always easy for everyone to gravitate and accept Renesmee first. She was after all the most human of all of us.

I was excited when I walked into Spanish class, I immediately found a seat next to Emmett. A girl with wavy Black hair and blue eyes was hanging all over his desk, chomping on her gum like she was a cow. I learned from their conversation that her name was Lacey.

Emmett caught my eyes rolling, and choked on a laugh. Lacey looked at me disapprovingly for stealing his attention for that split second.

"Emmett, hun? Are you going to take me shopping after school. I need some new shoes, and don't forget we have to buy you a new bed." I whispered just loud enough for Lacey to hear, hoping that it sounded the tiniest seductive.

"Bella, stop it. Lacey this is my _**sister**_ Bella. Sorry Lace, she's just protective of me sometimes."

Lacey looked at me unsure but she didn't get a chance to say anything since the bell rang.

"Hola! Me llamo es Senorita Montoyez. For those of you who lost your Spanish over the summer, I said "Hi, my name is Miss Montoyez. I'm told that there are a few new students here, but seeing how I am also new, we'll just be spending the day getting to know each other."

Miss Montoyez had all of us stand up at our seats and tell every stranger something about our lives. And to make matters worse, after we said our little introduction out loud, we had to repeat it in Spanish. It wasn't a problem for myself of Emmett, we spoke better Spanish than Miss Montoyez; but it was absolutely dreadful to sit through the broken Spanish of some of the students. A few of them even broke out in Spanglish. Poor Miss Montoyez looked as if she was going to scream.

Spanish was finally over, but I didn't see Edward looking out for me. He was probably being careful about when we saw each other, especially since Emmett was in my class. Still, I wanted to see him.

I got through my free period with ease, though time seemed to stand still the last two minutes. I wanted to hurry to lunch so that I could see Edward, even if it would be from afar.

Keeping her promise, Laura found me in the library and escorted me to the cafeteria. She dished about her encounter with Emmett, and asked if I could hook her up with him.

I couldn't resist a chance to mess with him, Rose would freak about Emmett going out with Mike Newton's descendant. That would teach her not to mess with the natural order of things. Vampires should be with vampires and half-breeds should be with werewolves. Hmm.

"You're not eating anything?" Laura asked, effectively pulling me from my thoughts.

"No my stomach is bothering me." I wasn't in the mood to keep up the charade at the moment.

"Have you heard the good news Bella?" I turned around and found Emmett standing behind me. A big goofy grin was plastered on his face. This could not be good.

"I joined the football team. I'm starting rehearsal today after school."

"Emmett, why? Umm, you know what the doctor told you." I warned him.

"Chillax, baby sister. I'll take it easy." He patted me on my head and I growled at the gesture.

"Listen if Edward can join the track team, I'm going out for football." Emmett's voice was low and and fast, no human would ever be able to pick up on it.

"What!"

_**A/N: Okay, I know that I haven't updated this story in a few weeks, and there are a few reasons for that. 1). I have been busy as of late.**_

_**2). I have no plans on really developing this story to really include a conflict or battle. **_

_**3). I'm working on another story that I will be posting starting this Friday. But my updating schedule will be different. Friday you will get the prologue, and I'm telling you now that it is short. But have no fear, the length in Chapter 1 more than makes up for it. Chapter 1 will be posted on Monday. Following, there will be a new chapter posted on Mondays. But that is only for the new story which will be titled Cerulean Star. This story will be updated as soon as I have a chapter done.**_

_**Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!!!! New Moon is almost here!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Bitch is Back

I had no idea Alice was going to take this game as far as I thought she would. I mean how could I? I'm not her. Everything just seemed so boring every time we moved. The rules she came up with though were horrible. I was going to hate the little pixie for this.

The only good that came out of this deal, no more riding in Edward's Volvo. I was able to drive my BMW to school. Maybe this would be fun after all.

"You know me and your husband have bet going on right?" Jasper said from the passenger seat as I pushed my car around the twists and turns of the road.

"Yes I heard you two. You think that of all the females involved in this, I'll be the one with the worse temper. You two are unbelievable with your betting. You two really have a gambling problem you know that?"

"Well, so they say." Jasper's melodic laugh melted in the air with the music coming from the radio.

I pulled into the parking lot of the school, home sweet home, but none of my siblings or Emmett were there yet. There were a few cars, but nothing that my family would be caught dead in.

"It looks like we're the first ones, brother." I said as we filed out of the car, and walked towards the administrative office. One look at the office and I was shocked that they kept everything the same, I mean sure they updated the paint, and swapped out furniture, but the setup was the same. Even the paint was the same color.

"Can..You?" The lady with the freakishly orange hair looked at me and Jasper, pointedly making every word accentuated. It was odd how much she reminded me of Mrs. Copes.

"Hello, I am Rosalie Ha—Cullen and this is my twin brother Jasper Cullen. We're new students today." I made a point not to look directly at Jasper, who I could feel staring me down. It was an honest slip.

"Oh dear, you are both so beautiful, I can see the resemblance. Oh wowsers. Umm, here are your schedules, I also included a map of the school with the best routes highlighted for you. Also in the folder, is a slip that needs to be signed by everyone of your teachers."

"Thank you madam." It was my turn to look at Jasper. His southern accent was undoubtedly going to stick out.

"I hope you two have a fantastic first day!" There was so much enthusiasm in her voice that I was concerned whether or not Jasper was feeding that to her.

I took a peek at my schedule and saw I had auto shop first, I couldn't help but smile. Carlisle had always preferred that I didn't take auto shop because as a female, I shouldn't be able to lift an entire engine by myself. But thanks to this game, all bets were off.

"What do you have first?" I asked Jasper.

"Advanced Trig." I felt bad because Jasper's class wasn't as good as mine. "We'll just see each other in lunch?"

"Yes sir." I said and we went separately to our classes.

* * *

Class was pure torture! Well auto shop wasn't bad, even though we weren't working on cars yet. But I was able to find the guy who I was supposed to lead on for today only. His name was David, and I suppose that any normal human, would have found him attractive. It almost made me sad that he would be ignored by me the rest of the game period.

But was pure torture was my fourth hour class, history, also included Emmett. It was bad enough that I had to be so close to Emmett without touching him, but I had to watch as some tramp flirted with him all through the class. She wasn't even doing a very good job of it. All she kept mentioning was how good Emmett was going to look in his football uniform. I had to take solace in knowing that Emmett looked very uncomfortable with me there.

"Hey, so I was wondering, since you're really pretty and all, how about you join the cheerleading squad?" Laura was suddenly in front of my face when the bell rang. "We've only had one practice but I'm sure you'll be able to pick up the routines really fast."

I took a drawn out sigh as if I was considering it. I was about to say no, when I overheard Emmett telling his friend, Lacey, that he was now on the football squad.

"You know what, sure. I'll be head cheerleader." I grabbed my bag from the floor and got out of my chair.

"Well, I'm head cheerleader." She called back as I headed for the door.

"And tomorrow, I will be."

"That's what you think." She whispered. I wasn't even sure if I was supposed to hear it. The whole thing with Emmett and the floozy really had me peeved enough to not care about laying low.

"No. That's what I know."


End file.
